NOTICED ME SENPAI
by rharaayumi
Summary: "maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku baru menyadari, ada seseorang di luar sana yang bena-benar kusuka dan aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkanku. Dia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat diapasti menyadrinya"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "_maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku baru menyadari, ada seseorang di luar sana yang bena-benar kusuka dan aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkanku. Dia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat diapasti menyadrinya"_

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**NOTICED ME SENPAI~~~**

**(chap one)**

Kenapa harus ada yg namanya masa orientasi sekolah? Tidakah mereka fikir itu hal yang membuang-buang tenaga? Bukankah tanpa orientasipun cepat atau lambat kita akan mengenal sendiri sekolah kita? Mereka yang mengadakan ini dan melestarikan tradisi seperti ini benar-benar tidak punya otak menurtku. Mereka sudah pernah melaluinya dan untuk apa sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak berguna seperti ini terus dilaksanakan? Mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan saja apa yg dulu mereka rasakan ke orang lain.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke area sekolah, mengenakan pakaian dengan ukuran triple X celana dengan panjang tiga perempat yang ukurannya juga tidak main-main. Tidak lupa topi kerucut berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari karton bertengger indah di kepalaku..di kedua pergelangan tangan menggantung 30 jenis permen yang berbeda. Di leher dengan indah sebuah coklat pasta melingkar membentuk sebuah kalung. Tidak lupa di pinggang juga tergantung beberapa macam makanan ringan lainnya.. well lihatlah aku, seperti gerobak makanan ringan berjalan.

Aku mengingat kembali alasanku masuk ke sekolah ini. Hanya agar bisa bertemu setiap hari dengannya. Wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat. Dengan mata bulat berwarna hijau. Cara bicaranya yang sangat santun telah membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya sejak pertama kami saling berbicara. Perempuan yang kutemui di tempat les untuk ujian masuk SMA ku. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, auranya seperti dia berada di kalangan yg berbeda dengan aku. Aku memutuskan masuk SMA ini hanya untuk dia. Jangan kira masuk di sini mudah. Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah sekolah terbaik yg ada di negara ini. Sebuah perjuanagn keras tentunya, tapi hasilnya sebanding. Aku akhirnya bisa berada di sini. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak setiap malam, dan juga merupakan orang yang memberiku semangat mengingat tingginya target yang kuincar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Inaho? Kau Inaho kan?" aku mendengar suaranya suara yg tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tanpa sadar mulutku menganga dengan sangat tidak elit saat melihat dia melambai ke arahku dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Aku sedikit tertawa saat kulihat dia hampir saja terjatuh saat salah satu kakinya salah melangkah saking tergesa-gesanya. Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Seylum? Kau juga masuk di sekolah ini? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu sekolah"

aku mencoba berbohong, bisa malu aku kalau sampai dia tau aku memaksakan diri dan bagaimana kerasnya perjuanganku hanya untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah kelas paling atas ini. Yah ini memang sekolah untuk para keturunan bangsawan dan orang-orang yang ekonominya jauh di atas rata-rata.

"syukurlah .. kau tau? Aku senang punya teman yang telah kukenal sebelum MOS tiba,kita memang tidak akrab, tapi setidaknya kita dulu teman les kan? " dia tersenyum renyah saat mengatakan kalimat panjang itu.

"usoo, kau bukannya dari dulu bersekolah di sini" aku terdiam setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dasar bodoh kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal itu? Makiku dalam hati kepada diri sendiri.

"hm? Inaho? Kenapa kau tau?" pertanyaannya yang menyelidik itu memojokkanku.

'sial bagaimana kalau dia tau aku disini karna ingin 1 sekolah dengannya?' sekali lagi aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.

"….." aku tidak menjawab.. tepatnya tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa.

"HEEEI KALIAN ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA?"

Teriakan lantang itu mengejutkan kami, sekaligus menyelamatkanku. Kami terdiam, menunduk pasrah hanya demi mendengar teriakan itu.

'sial, itu pasti dari salah satu panitia mos' sekali lagi kumaki diriku sendiri entah untuk yg keberapa kali pagi ini. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan seylum di sana sebelum panitia mos itu membentak kami lagi. Tidak masalah bagiku jika yang dibentak hanya aku, tapi aku tidak tega melihat seylum dibentak. Aku sedikit tidak percaya, di sekolah elit seperti ini ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa berteriak keras seperti itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sebulan sudah aku bersekolah di sini. Sekolah ini lumayan menyenangkan, meskipun banyak juga dari kalangan-kalangan elit itu yang kelakuannya tidak seperti seorang bangsawan. Yah asal mereka tidak menggangguku saja, aku bisa saja berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hubunganku dengan seylum juga berjalan baik, hari ini tepat seminggu kami jadian. Yang lebih mengejutkan ternyata dia adalah cucu pemilik yayasan sekolah itu. Aku tau dia dan aku berada di kasta yg berbeda, tapi siapa sangka dia adalah cucu pemilik yayasan yang sekolah no 1 itu? Tapi yah sudahlah siapa yang peduli?

Hari ini aku dan seylum berencana merayakan 1 minggu janjian kami. Dia adalah tipe orang sangat menyukai makhluk hidup, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya ke kebun binatang. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. Melihat seylum dengan pakaian bebasnya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ku mimisan seorang diri.

"Inaho, maaf kau sudah lama menunggu yah?" kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan saat turun dari mobilnya.

"tidak, aku saja yang terlalu bersemangat menantikan hari ini" jawabku mendekatinya.

Kulihat dia tersenyum malu sambil menutup mulutnya. Kebiasaan yang sangat anggun menurutku, salah satu kebiasaannya yang selalu membuat detak jantungku bisa berpacu dengan cepat.

"Inaho maaf…"

Aku mengerutkan kening saat dia mengatakan itu. 'maaf? Maaf untuk apa?' aku hanya bisa bertanya kepada diriku.

"sebenarnya…" dia sekali lagi menggangtungkan kalimatnya

" Asseylum-hime, sampai kapan kita akan berdiri di sini?"

Kulihat seseorang lain keluar dari mobil, mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua, cukup formal memang tapi terlihat casual dikenakan olehnya.

'siapa?' aku melirik pria itu, pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat, dengan bola mata berwarna biru. Dari tampangnya sepertinya dia adalah keturunan. Lalu kulirik lagi seylum untuk menemukan jawaban dr pertanyaanku tadi.

"Inaho, perkenalkan dia adalah Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, anak dari kepala sekolah kita. Sekaligus ketua osis di sekolah kita. Hari ini dia ditugaskan kakek untuk menemaniku"

'HEEEEEEIIIII BUKANKAH INI KENCAN KITA? KENAPA DIKENCAN KITA HARUS ADA ORANG LAIN YANG IKUT?' aku masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depanku ini.

Kuulurkan tangan kepadanya hanya sekedar basa-basi sebagai salam perkenalan. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia bahkan seolah menganggapku tidak ada -_- dia malah menggandeng Seylum di depan mataku? Hei! Dan apa yang dilakukan Seylum? Bukannya menolak dia malah dengan senang hati menerima ajak itu. Ini yang kencan dia atau dengan seylum? Atau aku dengan Seylum?

Jangan ditanya bagaimana hasil kencan kami hari ini? Itu kencan terburuk yang pernah kualami selama hidupku. Di sana aku seakan tidak ada, mungkin memang mereka berdua enganggapku tidak ada. ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari itu, hubunganku dan seylum baik-baik saja mungkin begitulah menurut Seylum, tapi tidak bagiku. Sejak kemunculan manusia bernama Slaine, Seylum lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya.

"hei, tumben hari ini kau makan sendiri?"

Seseorang menegurku yang sedang setengah semangat menyantap makan siang di kantin sekolah ini. Aku hanya menoleh tak menjawab. Mari kuperkenalkan orang ini. Ingat? Hari pertamaku mos di sekolah ini? Orang yang berteriak lantang saat aku dan Seylum asik bercerita? Yah dialah orangnya. Dia adalah Rayet, wakil ketua osis di sini. Dia bukan dr keluarga bangsawan, sama sepertiku kami dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia menurutku org yg hebat, dia bisa menjadi orang pertama dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja yang masuk dijajaran Osis. Waktu itu dialah juga orang yang memimpin pelaksaan MOS karna Slaine waktu itu sedang melakukan kunjungan ke sekolah sahabat.

"sudahlah, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ketua Slaine dan Asseylum-hime itu sudah dijodohkan. Sekalipun kalian pacaran. Kalian tidak akan bisa bersama di masa depan" katanya sambil menyantap makanannya .

" kita liat saja nanti!"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu . kami terus menyantap makanan kami tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku terus mencari tau tentang Slaine. Bukankah untuk menjatuhkan lawan kita harus mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang lawan kita? Jadi langkah pertama yang kulakukan adalah membuntuti dia aku bahkan harus mengorbankan keinginanku untuk bertemu Seylum hanya demi mencari sebnayak mungkin informasi tentang Slaine.

"Kau! Apa kau merasa hebat telah diangkat menjadi anak oleh kepala sekolah?"

Kulihat Slaine tengah dikepung oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya anak kelas 3. Apa yang kudengar ini? Slaine? Diangkat? Jadi dia bukan anak kandung kepala sekolah? Tanpa banyak bicara orang-orang yang mengepung Slaine tadi memukulinya dengan kasar sekan Slaine adalah seonggok samsak tinjuk. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya ingin rasanya kutolong dia detik itu juga. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, rencanaku membuntutinya akan ketahuan.

30 menit dia terus dipukuli seperti itu oleh 5 orang secara bergilir, kemeja yang dikenakannyapun terlihat lusuh dan sedikit robek di beberapa sisi. Puas melakukan hal itu kepada Slaine 5 orang tadi meninggalkan Slaine begitu saja. Slaine merapihkan bajunya sekilas kulihat beberapa bekas luka lama di lengannya . itu bukan luka ringan jika dilihat dr bekasnya. Apa? Apa yg sudah terjadi padanya selama ini?

Seminggu sudah kuselidiki Slaine-senpai. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memangilnya dengan embel-embel senpai. Seminggu ini pula banyak hal yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Seminggu ini pula fikiranku sempurna dipenuhi olehnya benra-benar olehnya. Kalau bisa kukatakan bahakan pesonanya sudah mengalahkan pesona Seylum.

Entah sejak kapan pula, mimpi malamku yg biasanya dihiasi Seylum, sekarang di penuhi Slaine-senpai. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Sikap permusuhannya padaku terlampau sangat nyata untuk tak disadari. Dia seakan ingin menelanku saat aku bersama dengan Seylumm. Tatapan matanya seakan ingin membunuhku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas sepatah katapun jika aku mengajaknya berbicara. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang dibenci Slaine-senpai. Meskipun itu berarti harus putus dari Seylum akan kulakukan demi Slaine-senpai. Demi agar dia tidak membenciku.

To: Seylum

"_maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku baru menyadari, ada seseorang di luar sana yang bena-benar kusuka dan aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkanku. Dia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi suatu saat diapasti menyadrinya"_

Pesan singkat itulah yang kukirimkan kepadanya Seylum, mengakhiri kisah kami .

**~TBC~**

Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca ff-ff ku yang sebelumnya XD

Diriku bahagia ternyata ada juga yang rela menuangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca ffku X'D /kissu satu-satu/

Makasih review nya maaf tidak bisa membalasnya 1 per 1, tapi review kalian membeikan inspirasi dan motivasi X'D ..


	2. NOTICED ME SENPAI (I got you under my

**Summary:** _"__Oy,senpai ternyata kalau malam bisa liar yah :p badanku sampai sakit semua dan gak bisa tidur setelah itu__"_

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**NOTICED ME SENPAI~~~**** (I got you under my skin senpai-sama)**

**(chap ****two****)**

"kau baik-baik saja?" aku berjalan mendekatinya

Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosongnya seperti biasa. Aku tanpa sadar tenggelam saat melihat warna matanya yang berwarna cerah itu, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi kosong terkesan dingin yang selalu dia tampakkan untukku. Dia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan lurus ke arahku.

"bukan urusanmu!" hanya 2 kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terus melangkah, meninggalkanku di sini yang hanya bisa memandang pundaknya yang terlihat kokoh dan bisa menopang segala hal, tapi aku tau pasti apa yang dia rasakan di punggungnya.

"SENPAI" teriakku kepadanya yang sekarang sudah berada 10 langkah dariku.

"aku sudah putus dengan Seylum" lanjutku berbicara kepadanya, tentu saja dia tak menghentikan langkahnya saat ku panggil senpai. Tapi aku yakin kalimatku itu terdengar olehnya, sekalipun suaraku tak sebesar teriakan tadi.

Dia berhenti sesaat setelah mendengar kalimatku itu. Dan membalikan ¼ badannya tepatnya hanya menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum dari bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah akibat kejadian tadi

"bukan urusanku. Dan namanya bukan Seylum, tapi Asseylum hime. Biasakanlah memanggilnya seperti itu!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon ceramah singkatnya itu. Dan dia kembali melangkah, tetap meninggalkanku di sini.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"kau di sini rupanya? Bisa kita bicara?"

sebuah suara menyapaku tepatnya bertanya kepadaku yang tengah asik bermain dengan sendok dan makanan yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tau betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Aku menengadahkan kepala menatapnya. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, diapun duduk di kursi tepat di depanku.

"aku masih tidak mengerti, apa yang salah? Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta putus? Kau pasti bercandakan? Ini hanya semacam leluconkan?"

suara itu kembali keluar dari mulut gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatku berbunga-bunga.

"aku menyukai orang lain"

Apa yang bisa kukatakan lagi? Itulah kenyataannya, sekarang hatiku benar-benar dikuasai orang lain.

"siapa? Semudah itu kau menyukai orang lain?" gadis di depanku kembali menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sepintas kulihat dia meremas kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi memang dipegangnya.

"Slaine. Dan 'YA' ku harap itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu"

Kurasakan air mengalir di wajahku.

"PEMBOHONG! KAU .. BUKANNYA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA? KAU HANYA INGIN BALAS DENDAM KEPADANYAKAN? TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI SEJAUH INI JIKA HANYA INGIN BALAS DENDAM!"

Suaranya yang tadinya lemah lembut kini meninggi. Terdengar sedikit gemetar, mungkin karna dia mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Asseylum hime? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Semua orang memperhatikanmu. Kau tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu hime"

Kulihat Slaine mencoba menenangkan Seylum, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di belakang Seylum, memegang bahunya seakan ingin menyerap semua amarah yang tengah dirasakan oleh seylum. Apa yag bisa ku lakukan? Aku sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan tanganku yang memegang sendok dan garpu ikut bergetar menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba mencuat begitu saja. Sejak Seylum menyiramku dengan sekaleng minuman soda di depan banyak orang? Sejak Seylum berteriak kepadaku? Atau sejak melihat Slaine yang memegang bahu Seylum tepat dihadapanku?

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, jengah melihat pemandangan di depanku. Kuso, tidakkah Slaine mengerti perasaanku kepadanya? Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"oh ya, aku tidak ingin balas dendam, aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukainya!"

Kutinggalkan mereka, kulirik mereka sepintas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kantin yang tiba-tiba hening itu. Kulihat di sana Seylum jatuh terduduk, dan Slaine dengan seenak hatinya malah merangkul wanita itu. Aku memukul tembok kantin , meninggalkan sebuah bercak merah di sana.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kantin itu. Orang-orang sudah mulai lelah membicarakan kami, tepatnya mereka sudah berhenti membicarakanku yang sudah membuat Seylum berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, berbeda jauh dengan kebiasaannya berbicara dengan lemah lembut selama ini. Dan seminggu ini juga aku harus menghindari tempat-tempat yang menurut feelingku aku akan bertemu dengan Seylum.

Bukannya takut bertemu, toh aku tidak merasa punya salah, bukannya jujur kepada diri sendiri dan orang lain itu lebih baik? Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seylum, karna di sana selalu ada Slaine, aku tidak ingin melihat adegan mesra mereka berdua. Itu membuat mataku iritasi dan hatiku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"di sini kau rupanya"

Aku berbalik hanya demi melihat orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Asseylum hime? Kenapa kau memutuskannya secara sepihak? Yah aku memang bahagia kalian putus, aku bisa mendekatinya lagi seperti sebelum kalian saling mengenal, tapi aku tidak tega melihat dia tersiksa seperti sekarang, meskipun aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya"

Aku tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya kudengar dia berbicara sangat panjang kepadaku.

"Senpai, kau bodoh yah?" aku tak menjawabnya, malah kembali bertanya kepadanya

"kau yang bodoh! Menyia-nyiakan Asseylum hime seperti itu apa kau….."

Kata-katanya terhenti, tepatnya aku menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengunci bibir itu dari menyebut nama wanita lain dihadapanku. Dia tidak berekasi, tidak membalas kecupanku yang tepat di bibirnya, tidak juga menolak kecupan itu. Mungkin dia sedikit shock, sehingga saraf sensorik dan motoriknya tidak berjalan selaras . aku memandang wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, kulihat dia mulai menutup matanya sepertinya mencoba menikmati perlakuanku kepadanya.

Tidak semudah itu my dear, kuhentikan ciumanku. Kulepas rengkulan tanganku yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggangnya antisipasi kalau-kalau dia memberontak. Rona wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah, dia spontan mendorongku ke belakang mungkin saat ini sarafnya sudah tersambung.

"KAU.. KAU GILA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Seperti dugaanku dia bereaksi seperti itu. Aku tersenyum

"apa yang salah? Bukannya itu yang akan dilakukan seseorang kepada orang yang disukainya?" jawabku enteng.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SINTING!" dia sekali lagi pergi meninggalkanku

"SLAINE…"

Dia tetap melangkah .

"SLAINE SENPAI.. NOTICED ME !"

Dia tidak berbalik bahkan tidak berhenti, dia tetap berlari bahkan langkahnya semakin cepat.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku saat berada di kantin

"terserah saja" ucapnya acuh. Dia tidak melanjutkan lagi makannya, tepatnya dia kembali meninggalkanku.

Kau bertanya kenapa sekarang aku kembali memasuki kantin? Hahaha karna si Seylum tidak masuk sekolah, tepatnya seminggu sejak kejadian kantin itu dia sakit dan katanya dia melanjutkan pelajaran di rumah. Dia cucu pemilik sekolah, apapun bisa dia lakukan dan itu bukan urusanku. Bukannya bagus kalau dia tidak usah datang lagi?

Ngomong-ngomong entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali Slaine meninggalkanku di kantin. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang memerah sebelum meninggalkanku entah kenapa membuatku bersemangat saking semangatnya terkadang aku tanpa sadar malah tertawa seorang diri hanya karna membayangkan wajahnya yang manis itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hari ini hari jumat, dan setiap hari jumat, Slaine akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah. Bahkan dia memiliki kunci perpustakaannya sendiri. Akupun memutuskan ke perpustakaan, setidaknya hari ini harus mendapatkan 1 foto dirinya yang sedang memakai kacamata sambil membaca buku. Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat itu. Sesampai di sana, kutelusuri semua sudut tidak ada tanda-tanda Slaine sudah datang. Aku menuju tempat duduk favoritenya, dia tidak ada di sana, hanya tumpukan buku yang kelihatannya belum selesai dibaca yang berserakan di atas meja.

Sial, apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya dia meninggalkan buku seperti itu. Perasaanku seketika menjadi tidak enak. Aku berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan, mencari di setiap sudut sekolah. Aku tidak menemukannya. Aku mengutuk orang yang merancang bangunan sekolah ini, mengutuk orang yang membiayai pembangunan sekolah ini kenapa sekolah ini harus dirancang dan terlalu luas seperti ini? Ini menyusahkan namanya. Semua tempat sudah kuperiksa, aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Matahari juga sudah mulai turun, sekali lagi kucoba menghubungi ponselnya perbuatan sia-sia memang, bahkan sekalipun dia tidak pernah menjawab panggilan telponku.

"SIAAAAAAL SIAAAAAAL SIAAAAAAAAL"

hanya satu kata itu yang tak henti kuucapkan begitu menyadari ada satu ruangan yang belum kuperiksa, tepatnya itu sebuah bangunan. Lapangan olahraga indoor sekolah ini yang saat ini sedang direnovasi. Kupaksa kakiku berlari secepat mungkin. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak begitu sampai di depan pintu bangunan itu, dari dalam sayup terdengar suara rintihan dan beberapa kali terdengar suara benturan benda tumpul ke benda tumpul lainnya.

Tanpa fikir panjang kudobrak pintu ruangan itu, aku seperti orang kesetanan melihat Slaine yang kedua tangannya diikat dan dibentangkan, posisi berlutut dan badan penuh memar dan beberapa luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Aku mengambil sepotong besi yang kebetulan berada di sana, menusuk salah seorang yang tengah asik memukul lengan kanan Slaine dengan pemukul bisbol.

Dia yang kutusuk terkejut, temannya yang berjumlah 2 orang lari pontang panting meninggalkan temannya yang berusaha menutup luka yang kubuat dengan besi itu. Aku masih belum puas ku tendang orang itu lagi lagi dan lagi, bahkan ini belum cukup setimpal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat kepada Slaine.

"I..Na.. Ho.."

Aku tersadar saat kudengar untuk pertama kalinya Slaine menyebut namaku, kuhentikan kegiatanku menendang sampah itu. Aku berlari membuka ikatan Slaine.

"Arigatou…" sesaat setelah itu dia pingsan

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"ohayou, kau sudah bangun?" kurapikan rambut depannya yang sedikit nakal menutupi matanya.

"di mana ini?" jawabnya memicingkan mata

"di rumahku, tepatnya di kamarku tepatnya di atas tempat tidurku" aku tersenyum nakal, seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi salah tingkah? Setidaknya begitu tafsiranku

"kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kata dokter 7 tulang rusukmu patah. Tenang saja, aku akan merawatmu" kataku sambil mencium keningnya

Dia mendorongku (lagi) tentu saja dengan wajah merahnya.

"Senpai~ jangan malu, apa kau lupa apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?"

"a..a…ap…" di tergagap, melihat tubuhnya yang penuh perban, dan pakaian yang sepertinya berganti?

"aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, dokter yang mengobati lukamu, tenang saja orang semalam yang mengeroyokmu sudah tertangkap. Oy,senpai ternyata kalau malam kau bisa sangat liar yah? :p badanku sampai sakit semua dan gak bisa tidur setelah itu"

Dia mematung mendengar kalimatku. Mulutnya menganga lebar sambil memasang tampang bodoh yang 'SIAAAAAAAL' siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin melumatnya detik itu juga. Apa dayaku? Tentu saja aku juga! Aku mendekati manusia menganga yang setengah mematung itu, kulahap bibir bawahnya yang seperti mengundang itu. Dia berhenti mematung, melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan membalas ciuman panas kami, kuintip wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan rona merah

'I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN SENPAI~~~' fikiran nakalku mulai menjalar

"ittai…." Rintihannya saat keagresifan begitu memuncak di kepalaku

Aku menghentikan ciuman kami, terlihat jelas dia sedikit kecewa. Lingkaran tangannya di leherku pun dia lepaskan.

Aku mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya, meniup rambut yang menutupi telinganya dan berbisik.

"lanjutannya setelah senpai sembuh yah, makanya always noticed me senpai~~"

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?"

Suara teriakannya memekakkan telinga, tapi nada yang keluar bukan lagi nada ketus seperti saat pertama bertemu :p

**~TBC~**

Huaaaa sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview.. w

Maaf kalau di ff ini juga typonya bejibun T^T

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah :* /kissusatusatu/ hihi


	3. NOTICED ME SENPAI (kau, dia, aku)

**Summary:** Dia bahkan terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan wanita itu. Menunjukkan wajah tersenyum dan ekspresi bahagia. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu saat bersamaku.

**Disclaimer: ** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: ** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Inaho x Slaine

**Warning: OOC, ** typo eperiwer~~~~ ,

**DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

**NOTICED ME SENPAI~~~**** (kau, dia, aku)**

**(****final chap****)**

Setelah kejadian itu, kami tinggal bersama tepatnya kusuruh Slaine meninggalkan asrama dan tinggal di rumahku. Bagaimana jika teman-teman sampah itu balas dendam? Aku tidak bisa melindunginya jika dia terpisah jauh dariku. Sekarang kondisi Slaine sudah membaik. Dia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun masih harus dibantu dengan tongkat. Aku sebenarnya khawatir dan masih belum mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah, tapi dia memaksa. Terkadang memiliki uke keras kepala yang berlindung dibalik wajah manis itu merepotkan.

'haaaaaaaaaah' tanpa sadar aku menarik nafas saat melihat buku yang kupegang.

Sepertinya aku harus membawa dia ke dokter sepulang sekolah hari ini. Dia bahkan lupa membawa buku tugasnya ke sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Slaine juga sih, aku juga bersalah menggoda dia yang sedang sibuk merapihkan bukunya. Ehh salah dia juga sih, ngapain dia terlalu cepat salah tingkat? Cuma ngasih ciuman selamat pagi dia jadi grogi? Semakin kuingat semakin lucu wajah Slaine.'AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYAYANGINYA!' teriakku dalam hati.

15 menit berjalan dari gerbang sekolah, akhirnya aku sapai di gedung kelas 3. Cukup jauh memang, karna gedung kelas 3 sengaja dibuat terpisah dengan gedung kelas 1 dan 2. Selama 15 menit itu pula aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Slaine yang terkejut saat kuberikan buku tugasnya kepadaku. Dia pasti akan mengucapkan 'Arigatou' sambil tersipu ahh bahkan mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kecupan ringan di dahi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Tapi apa yang kulihat ini? Aku yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelasnya melihat dia sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita berbamut pendek? Dia bahkan terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan wanita itu. Menunjukkan wajah tersenyum dan ekspresi bahagia. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu saat bersamaku. Aku berbalik arah meninggalkan kelas itu dengan perasaan kecewa. Inikah yang namanya dikhianati?

"owari" kataku sambil berlalu saat tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

-_di tempat Slaine-_

"Slaine bagaimana keadaanmu? Bukannya kau masih bisa berlibur dulu? Tidak usah memaksakan diri ke sekolah?"

"saya baik-baik saja. Sebrig Tidak biasanya pakaianmu kusut. Ada apa?"

"oh ini? Tadi ada seseorang yang menabrakku di depan pintu. Kalau tidak salah itu anak kelas 1."

Saya mengerutkan dahi. Anak kelas 1? Jangan-jangan.. saya merasakan hp di saku bergetar, saya memeriksa hp tertulis '1 pesan diterima'. Saya membuka pesan itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Entah kenapa saya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah semacam perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menelusuk.

_From: orenji_

_Title: no title_

_Subject: kau meninggalkan buku tugasmu tadi pagi. Aku terlalu malas ke gedung kelas 3, bukunya kusimpan di loker sepatuku. Suruh orang lain mengambilnya. Kau jangan banyak berjalan dulu._

'FYUUUHHH' ternyata anak kelas 1 yang tadi diceritakan Sebrig bukan Inaho.

"pesan dari siapa?"

"Lemrina-sama, ohh ini pesan dari teman, tadi pagi kami bertebrakan sewaktu berangkat. Semua isi tas kami berhamburan ternyata buku tugasku tanpa sengaja ikut dalam barangnya. Dia ada kegiatan klub jadi tidak bisa mengantarkannya ke sini. Jadi saya akan mengambilkannya sendiri"

"kamu masih belum bisa banyak bergerak, biar aku saja." Sebrig memaksa saya kembali duduk.

"tapi. Bukunya ada di gedung kelas 1. Itu terlalu jauh, dan sangat merepotkan."

"karna jauh makanya aku saja yang ambil.. dengan keadaan begitu kau fikir berapa lama kau akan memakan waktu ke sana dan kembali ke sini?"

Saya hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya. Sayapun menjelaskan dimana Sebrig harus mencari buku itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ke sekolah memakai tongkat itu sedikit menyusahkan. Saya merebahkan badan di atas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar Inaho. Apa itu? Saya melihat sesuatu seperti noda berwarna orange tepat di tengah-tengah warna biru yang menjadi motif langit-langit kamar ini. Saya berdiri mencoba sedekat mungkin dengan langit-langit. Ini? Kelelawar? Tapi warnanya orange? Saya tersenyum saat menyadarinya.

_From: orenji_

_Title: no title_

_Subject: makan malam sudah kusiapkan, setelah makan langsung istirahat kau pasti lelah. Aku pulang telat, harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Inko dan Rayet. Tidak usah menungguku._

Saya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Sesibuk apapun dia selalu membuat makan malam untukku. Saya pasti adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia. Setelah mengganti seragam dengan pakaian sehari-hari. Saya menuju dapur, menghangatkan omelet buatan Inaho. Setelah membereskan peralatan makan, saya kembali ke kamar memutuskan untuk cepat beristirahat seperti perintah Inaho.

Saya melirik jam di dinding sudah pukul 11.45, Inaho masih belum pulang. Apakah tugasnya sebanyak itu? Bahkan sampai saat ini dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar. Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku, dan tidak menjawab telponku. Saya bahkan tidak bisa tidur, sejak memasuki kamar ini hanya menatap langit-langit tepatnya menatap kelelawar orange yang ada di atas sana. Seharian ini hanya saat tadi pagi kami bertemu. Saya merindukannya, entah kenapa terlintas di fikiran saya , kalau saya tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menerima kecupan selamat malam seperti biasanya.

KRIIIEEEEKK

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, benar saja dari balik pintu muncul sosok Inaho yang terlihat berantakan. Saya mengubah posisi yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Memasang senyuman hangat kepadanya.

"tugasnya banyak yah? Sampai pulang jam segini?" tanyaku

"kenapa masih belum tidur? Bukannya kau harus banyak istirahat?"

"saya tidak bisa tidur"

"karna belum melihatku?"

Saya mengangguk malu membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"sekarang sudah lihatkan? Cepatlah tidur"

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"masih ada yg belum selesai, aku harus menyelesaikannya dah oyasumi"

Saya tertegung, sikapnya berubah. Dia lebih,,,, dingin? Ada apa ini? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

KUSOOOOOOOOOOO! Kenapa dia harus memasang tampang imut itu? Aku mengatur nafas, tenanglah jangan gampang terpengaruh. Itu hanya kamuflasenya saja. Ingat! Dia sudah mengkhianatimu! Tapi kenapa dia elum tidur jam segini? Jangan-jangan dia dari tadi benar-benar menungguku pulang? Tidak-tidak, dia pasti sedang asik ngobrol dengan gadis tadi lewat telpon, dan berpura-pura menungguku pulang saat mendengar bunyi pintu. Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menungguku? Dan gadis yang tadi hanya teman? Tidak, gadis itu lebih dari teman buktinya dia tertawa bahagia saat bersama gadis itu, tidak seperti saat bersamaku dia bahkan tidak pernah berekspresi seperti itu. Perdebadatan antara 'YA' dan 'TIDAK' terus menerus bermain di kepalaku. Aku tertidur di sofa.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Aku berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Berharap tidak bertemu dulu dengan Slaine. Aku masih belum bisa menata hatiku yang jelas-jelas sakit mendapatinya berkhianat. Aku melangkah enggan, sudah seminggu aku bolos sekolah. Menghabiskan hari di tempat kerja sambilanku. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku bekerja di tempat ini? Aku mencoba mengingat untuk apa aku bekerja. Ah iya aku bekerja untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Slaine dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Tapi sekarang apakah itu berguna? Aku sudah enggan melakukannya, tapi kakiku tetap membawaku ke tempat kerjaku. Aku sudah mulai bekerja 2 minggu lalu, tapi seminggu ini hari-hariku kuhabiskan di sana. Getaran di saku celanaku membangunkanku dari mengingat untuk apa dan untuk siapa aku bekerja.

_From: Batto_

_Title: no title_

_Subject: hari ini kau berangkat cepat lagi yah? Terima kasih sarapannya enak seperti biasa. Oy kau lupa membawa kota bekalmu. Nanti kubawakan ke kelasmu._

'arrggghh sial kenapa aku harus melupakan itu? Ah sudahlah'

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"kemana kau seminggu ini? Kenapa bolos sekolah?"

Aku hanya memandangnya, aku sebenarnya sangat merindukan melihat wajah yang ada di hadapanku ini. Ingin rasanya ku peluk dia detik ini juga, andai saja tidak ada wanita itu di sini. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Oh, jadi sekarang Slaine ingin memamerkan pacar barunya? Kuso Senpai! Aku mengutuknya dalam-dalam.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kepada wanita itu.

"aku menemani Slaine, tepatnya menenangkan dia. Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Lemrina"

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku hanya menatap tangan yang terjulur itu.

"aku sudah ada di sini, kau bisa pulang sekarang, tidak usah menemani Slaine-senpai lagi"

"aku akan terus menemaninya sampai masalah di antara kalian selesai"

"kami tidak punya masalah apapun, ohh atau itukah yang kau harapkan? Kami memiliki masalah agar kau bisa mendekatinya?"

"Inaho, kenapa kau marah seperti ini? Apa saya sudah berbuat salah kepadamu?"

"Senpai, kau masih tidak menyadari kesalahanmu?"

Slaine tidak mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya menggeleng. Menatapku penuh tanya.

"kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu?"

Sekali lagi Slaine hanya menggeleng.

"senpai kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya jika hanya aku yang menyukaimu tapi kau menyukai wanita lain! Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita.!"

"saya masih tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksud. Menyukai Lemrina? Dari mana kau menarik kesimpulan bodoh seperti itu?"

Aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar pertanyaan Slaine senpai. Aku seperti orang gila menceritakan semua yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang terjadi hari itu. Melihat dia dan Lemrina duduk berdua di pojok dan tertawa bahagia. Menabrak orang sampai orang itu terjatuh saat meninggalkan gedung kelas 3. Pergi sebelum Slaine bangun dan pulang setelah merasa dia sudah tertidur. Bahkan bolos sekolah hanya untuk menghindarinya bertemu di sekolah. Mengeluarkan semua kekesalan yang kupendam selama seminggu ini. Mengeluarkan semua pro kontra yang difikirkan kepalaku tentang hubungan kami. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Dia dan Lemrina tertawa? Mereka berdua tertawa saat aku bercerita seperti orang kesetanan? Sudah cukup! Tidak memang tidak ada lagi masa depan bagi kami.!

Aku meninggalkan 2 orang yang tertawa itu. Kurasakan tangan Slaine menggenggam tanganku mencoba menghentikanku. Dia memelukku dari belakang berbisik pelan 'kau salah paham'. Aku melirik ke tempat Lemrina mencoba mencari kejelasan. Percuma Lemrina sudah berbalik menuju sofa sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Benar saja, dia mengeluarkan sekeping kaset dan memberikannya kepadaaku.

"apa ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka

"liat saja dan kau akan tau apa yang terjadi hari itu"

Lemrina menarik tanganku duduk di sofa, memasukkan kepingan ke alat pemutar. Sementara Slaine masih setia memelukku seakan tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi bahkan hanya sedetik.

Aku melihat setiap adegan yang terekam di sana, dan mengutuk diriku yang bodoh karna tidak percaya kepada Slaine. Tanpa fikir panjang kubalas pelukan orang yang sejak tadi sudah merangkulku. Memberinya kecupa di dahi. Dia memejamkan mata, menuntut lebih dari sekedar kecupan di dahi, kurang 1 mm saat ingin kusentuh bibir mungilnya itu terdengar suara Lemrina

"Ehm.. hell o~~ masih ada orang di sini~~. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bego yang menyaksikan aksi romatis kalian -_- jaaa jangan berantem lagi.. dan Kau Inaho, percayalah kalau senpaimu itu tidak akan pernah selingkuh!" Lemrina meninggalkan kami

"Inaho~~~~" terdengar suara Slaine lirih

"Iya senpai?"

"aku…"

"ya?"

"aku…."  
"hmmmm… "

"aku lapar.. buatkan omelet dong"

"satu makan malam segera siap hanya untuk Senpaiku tersayang. Untung saja obentu ku hari ini ketinggalan. Senpai~~ kau tau? Hari ini aku sangat lapar, omelet saja tidak bisa membuatku kenyang~~" aku tersenyum jahil ke arah Slaine yang masih duduk di sofa.

**~FIN~**

Owari~~

Cerita absurd bin gaje bin ancur bin gak nyambung.. sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karna sudah mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca cerita aneh ini T^T


End file.
